Hectic Love
by Barbara123
Summary: Kehidupan cinta Naruto dan Sakura yang heboh. Multi chapter yang berisi akan cerita-cerita singkat, bersadarkan oleh one-word theme. Chapter 2, Sweets. Persiapan pernikahan memang tidak mudah. Secara fisik, Sakura sudah siap untuk menikah. Tapi... secara batin? Apakah dia yakin dia mau menikahi Naruto? Spoiler alert for Naruto manga chap 662. Canon. Enjoy!
1. Dinner

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll

AN: Dont like dont read :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dinner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki sudah tidak tahu berapa kali dia melotot ke arah gumpalan cairan hijau menjijikkan di depannya ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Lebih baik melotot ke arah teh _ocha_ pahit daripada melihat manusia di depannya ini.

"Jadi."

Naruto melompat kaget. Dengan kaku dia menatap 'manusia' di depannya.

"Kau mau menikahi putriku?" Kizashi Haruno mendelik tajam.

Naruto bersumpah kalau tubuhnya langsung mengerut 5 cm setelah menerima tatapan itu. Si _rokudaime_ itu menatap ke arah dapur dengan tatapan memelas. Sakura, kekasihnya itu mengangkat bahu sambil melontarkan tatapan 'salahmu-karena-melamarku'. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bukannya dia takut dengan Kizashi… hanya saja dia jarang bertemu dengan lelaki setengah baya di depannya ini.

Dia pernah bertemu dengan Mebuki beberapa kali ketika dia sedang kencan dengan Sakura. Tapi Kizashi? Dia hanya pernah berpapasan dengan Kizashi ketika dia, istrinya dan Sakura sedang keluar makan malam. Tentu saja Naruto tidak berani untuk mendekati mereka. Itu kebiasaan Naruto sejak kecil, menatap keluarga bahagia dari jauh dan tidak berani mendekati lingkaran keluarga itu.

Naruto selalu cemas kalau hari ini akan tiba. Hari di mana dia harus meminta ijin Kizashi untuk menikahi Sakura.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menghitung dalam hati dan akhirnya, mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku mencintai Sakura-_chan_." Dia menatap Kizashi dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Sakura yang sedang memasak di dapur terpaksa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus dari tatapan jahil Mebuki, ibunya.

"Masih banyak wanita lain di Konoha yang menyukaimu kan?" Kizashi bertanya. "Kau masih muda. Umurmu berapa?"

"24 tahun, _dattebayo_!"

"Dan kau sudah menjadi _rokudaime_. Tentu saja banyak wanita yang mengincarmu. Kenapa harus Sakura?" Kizashi menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kenapa? Hmmm… harus ada alasan ya?" Naruto tertawa kaku, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku sudah menyukainya sejak hari pertama di akademi... Aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita lain." Dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli tentang seberapa banyak wanita yang menyukaiku. Mereka semua bukan Sakura-_chan_… Dan mereka menyukaiku hanya karena melihat sosokku saja. Kalau mereka tahu aku ini seperti apa aslinya, pasti mereka akan kabur semua, _dattebayo_!" Naruto tertawa.

"Hmmm? Mereka akan kabur kalau tahu kau ini aslinya seperti apa?" Tatapan Kizashi menajam.

Senyum Naruto menghilang, dia ternganga. "Ahhh! Bukan itu maksudku! Itu… anooo…" Dia terbungkam, kembali menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

"_Baka_." Sakura bergumam pelan, tetap memotong wortel.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_ sudah mengenalku sejak akademi! Dia tidak pernah kabur! Tepatnya, dia yang mengusirku, _dattebayo_! Lihat ini, kayaknya kepalaku sudah benjol secara permanen karena kekuatan monsternya i…" Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika pisau di tangan Sakura mendarat dengan sempurna di depan jarinya.

"Ups. Kepeleset." Sakura tersenyum manis, berjalan dengan anggun menuju ayah dan tunangannya yang sekarang menjadi pucat pasi itu.

Kepeleset? Sejauh itu?

_Kau yakin kau mau menikah dengannya, bocah?_ Suara Kurama bergema di kepala Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja aku yakin!" Naruto langsung berseru kencang.

"Yakin apa?" Kizashi berdehem.

"Tidak. Tidak." Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab.

_Bagus. Sekarang dia akan mengiramu gila._

_Diam, Kurama!_ Naruto menggeram di dalam hati. "Kizashi-_san_. Aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mulai memelas sekarang. Biasanya orang tua akan dengan rela hati melepas anaknya pada orang yang kaya dan kuat sepertinya. Toh, begini-begini dia mewarisi uang dari Jiraiya dan orang tuanya. Selain itu, dia juga punya pendapatan yang memuaskan karena menjadi _hokage_. Dia juga bisa dibilang lelaki terkuat di Konoha. Apa lagi yang mereka tunggu? Oh tentu saja. Mereka ingin Sakura menikah dengan lelaki yang bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi dia cukup yakin kalau dia adalah lelaki itu.

"Apa kebiasaan buruk Sakura?"

Naruto berkedip. Pertanyaan random apa ini? "Kebiasaan buruk? Dia punya banyak." Naruto langsung tersedak ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dari dapur.

"Sebutkan satu saja." Kizashi cepat-cepat menjawab. Tatapan membunuh dari dapur bukan main-main.

"Dia tidak bisa masak." Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu, diikuti oleh anggukan setuju Kizashi. "Tapi! Ada banyak hal baik tentang Sakura-_chan_ yang bisa kuceritakan padamu!" Naruto langsung berujar cepat sebelum pisau di tangan Sakura 'kepeleset' lagi.

"Oke. Sebutkan." Kizashi menantang. "Tentu aku lebih tahu darimu."

"Belum tentu." Naruto menyeringai. "Sakura-_chan_ tidak pernah menyerah." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Dia selalu berlatih keras, berusaha untuk mengejarku dan Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia adalah kunoichi terkuat di Konoha."

Kizashi menganggukkan kepala. Dia tahu tentang itu. Banyak cerita tentang Sakura yang sudah lebih kuat dari Tsunade Senju.

"Dia berhasil bertahan di bawah bimbingan Tsunade-_baachan_. Tangannya lecet-lecet karena terlalu sering menghantam batu karang." Naruto mengusap kepalan tangannya. "Dia pernah menatap tangan mulus cewek-cewek yang lain dengan iri. Tapi menurutku tangan Sakura adalah tangan yang terhangat. Karena setiap kali aku terluka, tangan dialah yang menyembuhkanku." Naruto menyeringai.

Kizashi terpaku. Dia tidak tahu itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ dulu sering menangis kalau terlalu emosional. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang." Naruto tersenyum kaku, Kizashi mengangguk. Tentu saja putrinya jarang menangis sekarang. Putrinya adalah wanita yang kuat. "Tapi setiap kali dia gagal menyelamatkan pasien, dia menangis dua hari dua malam tanpa henti. Dia tidak menunjukkan air matanya di depan orang lain. Dia datang ke kantorku, mengadu padaku sambil menangis. Dan setelah kecapekan, dia akan tertidur di sofa."

Kizashi tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Dan kau bilang kalau itu adalah hal baik?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu menunjukkan kalau dia sangat peduli dengan setiap pasiennya. Dia diberi gelar sebagai kepala rumah sakit karena dia berhak mendapatkannya." Naruto berujar bangga. Sebelum Kizashi sempat menjawab, Naruto kembali berceloteh. "Masakannya memang tidak enak. Tapi Sakura-_chan_ selalu berusaha untuk membuat pil-pil stamina untukku! Memang, pil-pil itu pahit sekali! Tapi di setiap kantung, dia meletakkan surat! Kau harus lihat seperti apa suratnya! Kau tahu, surat-surat itulah yang menjadi bahan semangat bagiku. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menyerah adalah Sakura-_chan_. Pernah sekali aku berbaring, menatap langit sambil membekap surat-surat itu. Tanpa Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan menjadi aku yang sekarang."

Kizashi tidak bisa berkata-kata, menatap Naruto yang tetap berceloteh tentang Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Inikah bocah yang ditakuti semua warga karena di dalam tubuhnya ada monster?

"Makanan sudah siap!" Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika Sakura meletakkan sepiring sayuran di meja. Wajah wanita itu merah padam. "Suaramu kencang sekali!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Kan aku hanya bicara kenyataannya saja."

"_Baka_!" Wajah Sakura sekarang lebih merah daripada rambutnya. Dia nyaris berlari ke dapur, tidak bisa menghadapi Naruto.

"Kau yakin kau mau menikahi putriku?" Kizashi meraih sumpit, mencapit potongan wortel yang sama sekali tidak berbentuk dan setengah matang.

"Yakin." Naruto menjawab tanpa ragu dan melahap wortel di depannya.

Perlahan-lahan, senyuman Kizashi melebar. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan jika kau sedang makan malam?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan makan malam-malam kalau tidak nanti kena panas da_lam_!" Kizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di dalam dapur, Mebuki dan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk kening mereka.

"Apa hubungannya?" Sakura menghela napas.

Naruto berkedip. Dia meraih tehnya. "Kau tahu apa yang orang katakan kalau sedang minum _ocha_ pa_hit_?"

"Apa?"

"Saking pahitnya, usus kita akan menjadi semakin terbelit-be_lit_!"

Di detik berikutnya Kizashi dan Naruto sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk bahu masing-masing. Sakura kembali melongo. "Apa hubungannya?" Dia mendesis ke arah ibunya.

"Tidak ada. Biarlah. Yang penting itu artinya ayahmu sudah menerima Naruto." Dia tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan minta cucu." Dia mengedip ke arah Sakura.

Wanita berambut pink itu kembali berusaha untuk menyebunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: fic ini terinspirasi setelah aku nonton Road to Sakura. Pas Sakura hilang ingatan, Ino bawa Sakura ke tempet Naruto sebelum ke temen2 lain loohhh! Kyaaa! #spoiler #plak**

**trus pas adegan Sakura nulis surat dimasukin di kantong pil... trus adegan Naruto mencengkeram surat2 itu sambil lihat langit... itu canon loh. hahaha. ada di Naruto shippuden anime :)**

**oh ya, bagi readers yang tidak tahu, Kizashi selalu menyelipkan lelucon garing seperti yang di atas. Pokoknya mereka berirama begitu :p**

**Aku mau buat multi-chap fiction yang santai, bertema family, one shot. Panjangnya kira2 1000an lah. Jadi nulisnya gampang. Haha. Ada tema yang beda-beda di setiap chapter. Tema di chap ini 'dinner' :)**

**buat chap berikutnya, aku mau tema dari readers semua. Hahaha. jadi nanti kalau readers kasih review, silahkan kasih tahu mau kasih tema apa :)**

**semakin random semakin oke pokoknya. Aku akan pilih tema yang menarik.**

**Makasih sudah baca! :D**

**PS: semoga chap ini membawa senyum di bibir pembaca :)**


	2. Sweets

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typo, slight pairing SasukexKarin, SPOILER NARUTO MANGA CHAP 662!  
**

**Dont like dont read :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sweets**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno hanya bisa melongo, menatap kereta kuda yang berwarna putih megah berbentuk hati. Rangkaian bunga mengelilingi kereta kuda itu. Kanji namanya dan nama Naruto terukis dengan tinta merah di sisi kereta kuda. "Apa-apaan ini?" Dia mendesis pelan, terlalu shock sehingga tidak bisa menjerit. Kereta kuda. Berbentuk hati. _Hati?!_

"Bagus bukan?" Ino Akimichi mendengus bangga. "Aku menyuruh Chouji mengecat ini loh! Kereta yang mewah untuk pernikahanmu kan?!"

Sakura masih melongo, menatap Ino dengan tatapan takjub. Kalau saja Ino sedang tidak hamil, pasti dia sudah membentak sahabatnya itu. "Ino. Aku mau menikah. Bukan diangkat sebagai putri damyo negara Shinobi."

"Kau menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage Konoha." Ino menekankan kalimatnya.

"Tetap saja. Aku mau pernikahan yang sederhana." Sakura tidak tahu dia tersambar petir apa dulu ketika masih kecil sehingga menginginkan untuk menikah dengan iringan kereta semegah ini. Kereta ini sangat menarik perhatian dan bisa-bisa dia akan dijadikan bahan pembicaraan sampai seabad. Memang, sebelum ini pernikahan yang ada di Konoha selalu sederhana karena ada perang. Namun sekarang, semua desa telah bergabung dan perang telah hilang. Mereka bisa mengadakan pernikahan yang megah. Tapi tetap saja… "Kau tahu, aku tidak butuh kereta kuda. Bagaimana kalau kau tebarkan saja bunga-bunga di sekitar ruangan ketika aku berjalan dengan kimonoku?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Membosankan." Ide Sakura langsung ditolak Ino.

"Ini kan pernikahanku!" Sakura mulai mengotot.

"Dan kau hanya perlu menikah! Aku yang atur sisanya!"

Sakura hendak membantah lagi, namun suaranya langsung terpendam ketika mendengar jeritan Naruto dari kejauhan. "Aku mau pakai kimono ORANGE! Pokoknya harus ORANGE!"

"Kau gila, bocah?! Kau kira kau siapa di pernikahan itu? Badutnya?! Tidak! Kau itu pengantinnya!" Jeritan membahana Tsunade membuat Ino menepuk keningnya. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah padam, menghindari tatapan geli dari penduduk sekitar.

Kalau saja ada lubang di depannya sekarang, dia akan lompat ke dalam sana dengan suka rela.

**xxx**

"Haruno-_san_, bisa lihat hasil penelitian yang ini?"

Sakura dengan sigap menerima data dari pegawainya. Sejak menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, dia selalu sibuk dan jarang punya waktu untuk bersantai. Dan sekarang, meski dalam waktu seminggu dia harus menikah, dia sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk menjerit-jerit seperti anak remaja sambil memeluk gaun pernikahannya. "Ini…" Kening Sakura berkerut ketika dia melihat angka-angka yang tertera di sana. "Kita harus diskusikan ini bersama Tsunade-_shishou_ dan Shizune-_senpai_. Bisa panggilkan mereka?"

Ninja medis di depannya menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan Akimichi-_san_?"

"Panggil Ino juga." Ketika Sakura membuka ruangan kerjanya, dia langsung melongo, menatap tiga orang yang seharusnya sekarang bekerja itu malah duduk tergeletak di kantornya.

"Lihat! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Ino berseru girang, menyodorkan buntalan bantal mini berbentuk lingkaran.

"Terlalu tebal! Nanti malah terlihat palsu!" Tsunade langsung melempar 'bantal mini' di tangan Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Shizune tersenyum lebar, menyodorkan bantalan mini yang lain. Tonton menguik dengan girang, seakan-akan setuju dengan Shizune.

"Hmmm… ini boleh juga. Tetap kurang… tapi boleh lah!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia menoleh ke arah ninja medis di sebelahnya, bingung ketika melihat wanita itu memohon maaf dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Oh, hai! Kau datang juga!" Ino beranjak, langsung menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam. "Waktumu tepat sekali!"

"Hah?" Sakura tidak bisa membantah ketika Ino mendudukkan Sakura di kursinya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan kimono kan? Kimononya kan tiga lapis."

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Kau kan tahu kalau dadamu rata. Karena kimononya tiga lapis, dadamu tidak akan terlihat sama sekali."

Sakura terpaku. Matanya menatap 'bantal mini' yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Jadi! Kami memutuskan untuk menyediakan penyumpal dada! Jadi setidaknya orang-orang tahu kalau Naruto itu menikah dengan cewek, bukan cowok!"

Di detik berikutnya, jeritan menggelegar Sakura pun terlepas. Jeritan itu terdengar sampai ke kantor Hokage. Naruto yang sedang rapat dengan rekan-rekannya langsung terpaku.

"Apalagi salahmu, Naruto?" Shikamaru menghela napas, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kali ini bukan salahku!" Naruto langsung membela diri. Namun wajahnya langsung memucat. "Jangan-jangan memang salahku ya? Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah berbuat sesuatu yang segawat itu…"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Wanita."

**xxx**

"Ino kali ini sudah keterlaluan kan!"

Naruto cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tsunade-_shishou_ juga!"

Naruto tidak menanggapi kali ini, masih sibuk menyeruput sup ramennya. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepala lagi ketika merasakan tatapan tajam Sakura dari balik mangkuknya. Meski dia tidak bertemu mata dengan Sakura, bulu kuduknya yang berdiri ini memberitahu sesuatu. Toh dia sudah mengenal wanita di depannya ini selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun. "Mereka memang keterlaluan." Naruto meletakkan mangkuk di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Meski Naruto terlihat serius seperti itu, dia tahu kalau sebenarnya mata Naruto melihat ke arah lain. "Nih, kau boleh habiskan ramenku." Dia menyodorkan mangkuknya.

"Yeey!" Naruto menjerit girang, langsung melahap ramen di depannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, menggelengkan kepala. Mau umur berapa pun, Naruto tetap Naruto yang gila ramen. Dan tak lama lagi, dia akan tinggal bersama-sama lelaki di depannya ini untuk selama-lamanya. Dia suka marah-marah. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto muak akan dirinya? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti… Naruto tidak akan mencintainya seperti sekarang? Pekerjaan mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Sakura yakin kalau suatu hari nanti mereka berdua akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersentak. "Oh… ah apa, Naruto?"

"Kau mencengkeram ujung meja." Naruto menunjuk tertawa kaku. "Ada apa?" Tawanya menghilang, dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sedalam apa Naruto mengenalnya?

"Naruto… mungkin pernikahan ini…" Sakura meneguk ludah. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Batalkan pernikahannya? "Aku…"

"Paman Naruto!"

Jeritan melengking seorang gadis mungil membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Senyuman Naruto melebar ketika dia melihat bocah bermata merah berambut raven. "Miko! Ufff!" Sang hokage itu terbatuk sesaat ketika bocah itu menubruknya begitu saja. "Hei, sedang apa di sini?" Naruto tertawa ketika bocah empat tahun di depannya melompat, menempelkan ciuman di pipinya.

"Mau makan!" Miko Uchiha menyeringai. Sesaat, dia melirik ke arah Sakura, menjulurkan lidah sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi, memaksakan senyuman. _Bocah benar-benar ini mewarisi sifat Karin._ Sakura menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Miko!" Jeritan Karin membuat gadis mungil itu tersentak kaget. "Jangan lari-lari!"

"Hei, Karin!" Naruto menyapa sepupunya itu.

"Karin! _Kau_ yang tidak boleh lari-lari!" Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursinya, membantu wanita yang hamil delapan bulan itu untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. Karin menatap Sakura sesaat, tersenyum simpul. Sakura meringis. Dulu, dia dan Karin sering beradu pandangan, memperebutkan Sasuke. Namun setelah perang berakhir, mereka tidak pernah lagi beradu mata. Mungkin… itu karena mereka berdua sudah sadar bahwa mereka bukan lagi saingan cinta masing-masing.

"Karin. Miko." Suara dingin yang muncul di belakang membuat dua orang tersebut melompat kaget. "Toko ramennya tidak akan kemana-mana." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menatap istri dan anaknya dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Miko hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto, sedangkan Karin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan galak gitu dong, Sasuke! _Baby-chan_ kan butuh nutrisi!" Karin dengan sengaja mengusap pipinya ke dada Sasuke, membuat ketua klan Uchiha itu menghela napas. Perlahan-lahan, senyuman simpul muncul di wajahnya.

"Miko. Ke sini." Sasuke menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Bocah itu menyeringai, mendekati ayahnya. Sebelum dia duduk di sisi Sasuke, dia berdiri di sisi Karin, menundukkan kepala dan mengecup buntalan di perut ibunya. "Ini adikku." Miko cekikikan, memamerkan buntalan itu kepada Sakura dengan tatapan bangga. "Kata Ibu, Bibi Sakura adalah orang pertama yang akan memegang adik. Benar?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Meski menyebalkan, Miko terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menggemaskan. Selain itu, bocah ini mewarisi kecerdasan Sasuke. Jarang ada anak seusia Miko yang bisa berbicara selancar itu. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Jaga adik yaa. Aku mau main sama dia!" Miko menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang selebar bola pingpong. "Ini untuk Bibi. Hadiah." Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

"Hmm?" Sakura bergumam. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia menerima dua bungkus permen dari Miko. "Makasih!" Sakura berseru kencang, mencubit pipi bocah di depannya.

"Ahhh! Ayah!" Miko menjerit, bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.

Naruto tertawa, beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalian ini selalu heboh ya." Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke yang dingin itu bisa bertahan tinggal bersama Karin dan Miko selama empat tahun.

"Kalian akan lebih heboh dari kami." Karin meringis.

"Oh tentu." Naruto tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu menggandeng tangan tunangannya. "Kami pulang dulu ya! Sasuke-_teme_, bayar ramen kami!"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat protes, Naruto sudah menyeret Sakura, lari keluar sambil tertawa. Setelah mereka sudah berada di posisi aman, Naruto menyeringai lebar, masih tertawa. "Mereka benar-benar heboh ya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. "Kehadiran Karin banyak mengubah Sasuke."

Naruto bergumam setuju. "Tentu saja. Karin sudah nyaris tewas berapa kali gara-gara si _teme_ itu. Gara-gara dia aku nyaris menjadi satu-satunya Uzumaki."

Sakura tersenyum. Senyumnya menghilang ketika dia teringat akan apa yang saat perang. Dia teringat ketika Naruto dan Sasuke nyaris tewas karena Madara. "Aku dan Karin nyaris kehilangan kalian berdua." Dia bergumam pelan. "_Aku_ nyaris kehilangan_mu_."

Naruto terdiam. "Sakura-_chan_…"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya aku pada saat itu…" Sakura berbisik. Kakinya berhenti berjalan. "Ketika cakraku habis… Aku merasa sangat… tidak berguna…"

"Sakura-_chan_… Kau menyelamatkanku, ingat kan? Aku tetap hidup." Naruto meremas tangan Sakura. "Sasuke juga selamat, karena Karin memberikan semua cakra di tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Dia itu nyaris saja tewas untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kau…" Naruto tersenyum. "Melakukan hal yang sama untukku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak berkorban seperti Karin. Aku hanya memberikan setengah cakra kehidupanku."

"Itu karena Gaara ada di sana. Dia membagikan cakranya untukku. Tapi tanpamu, proses itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sakura terdiam, memperhatikan dua bungkusan permen yang ada tangannya. "Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau… kita berdua tidak akan mejadi seperti mereka?"

Naruto terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke memang sibuk. Menjadi ANBU. Tapi Karin… dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan merawat Miko. Sedangkan aku…"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini kan? Aku tidak keberatan kau tetap bekerja, Sakura-_chan_. Rumah sakit membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi tetap saja…" Sakura tetap menatap permen itu. _Perisa Asam_. Sakura meneguk ludah. "Aku tidak yakin kalau pernikahan kita bisa mulus, Naruto."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap permen yang ditatap Sakura. "Apa itu?"

Sakura berkedip. "Permen. Dari Miko."

"Mana, sini." Naruto mengambil dua permen itu dari tangan Sakura. "Hemmm, rasa asam ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Untukku satu ya!" Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tetap menganggukkan kepala.

"Emmm! Asam!" Naruto mengerang ketika dia memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Asam banget sih! Itu anak lidahnya memang aneh!"

Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Ap… eemhh!" Sakura melotot ketika dia merasakan perasaan asam yang luar biasa di lidahnya. "Naruto!"

Naruto menyeringai. Dia menggunakan jurus kecepatan kilatnya dan memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulut Sakura. "Ini permen ajaib loh. Tunggu saja semenit. Nanti rasanya jadi beda."

Sakura masih melotot. Namun, perlahan-lahan, dia bergumam pelan. Benar kata Naruto. Sekarang rasa permen itu… "Manis."

"Iya kan!" Naruto menyeringai. Dia meremas tangan Sakura, kembali berjalan dan menuntun tunangannya itu. "Hei, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu. Ketika Kurama keluar dari tubuhku, aku merasa kalau aku sudah mati. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka mataku."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Tapi kau tahu…" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku tetap bisa mendengar. Aku mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu."

"Apa?!"

"_Jangan menyerah Naruto. Kau kuat Naruto. Kau akan selamat Naruto. Kau pasti menang. Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu._"

Sakura terdiam. "Aku… menyebutkan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto tertawa. "Ayahku pernah bilang padaku lewat mimpi… Di samping semua pemimpin yang kuat, ada wanita yang selalu menyemangatinya. Kaulah wanita itu, Sakura-_chan_. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."

Wajah Sakura memanas. "_Ba-baka_…"

"Memang, aku yakin kalau kita akan sangat sibuk nanti. Mungkin kita bahkan tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain setiap hari. Tapi… asalkan aku bisa melihat wajahmu setiap kali aku bangun tidur, aku sudah senang, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terdiam.

"Mungkin pernikahan kita menjadi asam karena sesuatu hal. Tapi aku yakin pasti akhirnya manis." Naruto meringis. "Seperti keluarga Sasuke. Kita tidak akan kalah, dattebayo!"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia memikirkan semua ucapan Naruto. Dia yakin kalau dia akan mengamuk, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan kesabaran Naruto. Dia yakin kalau masakannya akan gosong, tapi perut baja Naruto bisa tahan akan apa pun. Dan dia yakin kalau dia akan menjadi Ibu yang galak dan membuat semua anak-anaknnya takut akannya. Tapi… Naruto akan selalu ada di sana, memanjakan anak-anak mereka. _Apa lagi yang harus kau pikirkan, shannaro?!_ Suara hati itu membuat Sakura menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

"Hehe. Permennya kemanisan sekarang."

Sakura tertawa. "Iya ya."

"Sasuke pasti tewas kalau harus makan manis-manis lagi. Apalagi kalau anaknya yang kali ini cewek juga."

"Emm... belum tentu."

Naruto melongo ketika melihat tatapan jahil Sakura. "Kau tahu apa jenis kelamin anaknya?!"

"Tentu saja. Toh aku dokter pribadi mereka." Sakura mendengus. "Bocah berambut ekor bebek akan nongol bentar lagi."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kita juga tidak boleh kalah! Minimal lima!"

"Itu mah kebanyakan!"

"Kalau gitu enam saja, _dattebayo_!"

"Kok makin banyak! Kau kira aku apa hah?!" Sakura mendengus. Diam-diam, dia menyeringai lebar, mengulum permen manis itu.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan Naruto di sisinya.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: makasih banyak dengan semua tema yang dikasih! Aku sampai bingung mau pilih yang mana... haha. kayaknya semua tema yang dikasih sama readers semua cukup deh buat sampai ini fic tamat. hahaha**

**Untuk tema kali ini, sebenernya ada dua bagian sih. Satu... 'prepare'-nya NamiMirushi, sama tema 'permen'-nya Dorara Doremi :D**

**Makasih yaa! Aku jadiin 'sweets' deh temanya. Haha sweets itu artinya indo-nya bisa permen :)**

**Bagi yang masih mau kasih tema, silahkan :D siapa tahu nanti makin banyak chapternya. hahaha**

**Chap kali ini bisa lebih dimengerti kalau readers udah baca chap 662 di komik Naruto. haha**

**Ooke deh segitu dulu :)**

**Moga2 readers suka sama chap kali ini :)**

**PS: aku buat akun FB baru. Namanya Agata Tashia (Barbara) :D**

**yang pernah add akun lamaku, Agata Barbara, dihapus aja ya... haha #plak!**

**Bagi yang berkenan silahkan add akun baru-nya. Kalau ada update apa aku kabarin lewat FB :)**


End file.
